Glacela reine Rosalie's Story
by Girlwitharedsweater
Summary: Would you like to hear my story? I warn you it's not a happy story....but it has a some what happy ending....
1. Preface

Preface

I waited in the streets to die, I never given much thought how I would die. But I pictured a happy family with a white picket fence. Grow old and die at home with all my family around me. I imagined one day I would hold a little baby boy with dark curls in my arms. With a lisp. But life never truly turns out the way you want.

**Lilacstime: This our new story, it sounds familiar...Review to let us know you are interested**

**Woot-Ima-Fish: We are being serious for once... I know right...weird... rawrrrrr!  
**


	2. Dreams Shattered

_What was that? The old white may women used to say? I was once snow white but i just sort of drifted...._ Snow white, Evil step Mother

* * *

Dreams shattered.....

I collapsed on the cold, hard, cobbled road. Pain searing through my broken body. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. The agony was over whelming, I flew my eyes open, seeing not the night sky before me, but my life flashing past. My Father, behind a bank till, so smug....and so pleased. My mother brushing my curls, Telling me how such a beautiful lady I was becoming. Vera and I playing in the park, and _him-Royce_ handing over a bouquet of roses....

That's when I saw him out the corner of my eye. An angel. A prince in shining Armour. He came closer.. bending down looking at my blood soaked curls and the tears running down my cheeks. The bright, white shine made me believe he was an angel.

I was even more convinced when he picked me up, as if he was cradling a baby. My arms limply fell to my sides. I felt the earth move quickly beneath me. 'I'm dead' I thought.

I gazed up at him, and he was staring determinedly forward. The forest flew past us, as he picked up to a greater speed.

We came to a halt, In front of a large A-frame house. The lights were on, and the door flew open a beautiful lady came running out. She saw me and she stopped in her tracks.

"Carlisle!" Her hand flew to her heart, and another young, handsome man ran to her side, took one look at me and his twisted into a grimace. I was to weak to feel insulted.

"What were you thinking Carlisle!?" The young man growled.

"I...I...I couldn't leave her there..."

"Carlisle!"

"....such a waste...."

"Do what you believe is right" The lady whispered with a compassionate look on her face.

It occurred to me felt the darkness closing in around me. Who these people were, they were the Cullens, Doctor Cullen, His wife Esme and their sullen son Edward. The pressure on my chest weighed heavier. As he lifted me higher.

The angel named Carlisle bent down to me and whispered, "It's okay, we're here."

He lowered his head, into my neck and sunk his teeth in as though it was butter. I felt nothing at first but then slowly, a hot fire began to burn in my neck, and it got hotter....and hotter! A loud ear piercing scream escaped from my lips. The fire started to spread down to the rest of my body. I screamed, this time to tell them to kill me, death was better than this...anything is better than this....but all that came out of my mouth was mindless howling.

How long had it been? Days? Weeks? Years? Centuries?

The pain was ageless. But it started to become more bearable...I could think around it. I tried to remember why I was here. Then Royce's drunken face flashed before me. I screamed again. I started to thrash like a fish out of water. My screaming the only thing I could hear, rang through my ears.

"How long now?" a soft musical voice rang out.

"Not, much longer..." a more authoritative one said

"Can't you see how much she has changed....she is even more beautiful..."

Me? Beautiful? My father always told me so...I took pride in that fact, but shouldn't I be turned to ashes.....charred remains?

The soft lullaby voices continued, to murmur, but so low I couldn't hear them.

The fire slowly started to fade away. First from my fingertips, my hands down my arms to my waist. Eventually the fire cooled down every where apart from my chest. My heart started to thud like crazy, as the flames grew hotter and hotter. It was like a battle who would finish first...they were both fighting a losing battle. The flames lapped at my heart. The flame lost and jumped up to my throat, more direr, it made me unbearably _thirsty_...

My heart stopped with one last long gallop.

It was over.

**Lilacstime: Bleh! Tell us what you think! :)**

**Woot-Ima-Fish:.....**

**Lilacstime: Oh right she's not here....um RAWWR?**

**REVIEW!!**

**vvvvv**

**vvvv**

**vvv**

**vv**

**v  
**


	3. Frozen In Time

**Lilacstime: ZOMG we haven't updated in ages! XD Enjoy!**

**Woot_Ima_Fish: Omg! How ever did we live!? My heart is not complete without you... anyway... Here's a chapter.. read it!!!! cause I can't read! So read it out loud! **

**Lilacstime: ^^^ WTF? Merry Christmas! HO HO HO FRIKIN HO!**

Frozen in time

"Edward, Carlise I'll talk to her first," almost soundless steps pattered down stairs.

I opened my eyes. The burning sensation was now gone, But still flamed in my throat. An un-naturally beautiful face stared down at me, her soft caramel hair curled around her anxious face. Gold eyes searching mine. A deep snarl escaped my throat, as I hissed at her. I leaped up un-naturally fast.

"Who are you?" Was that my voice? It didn't sound like me. It sounded too similar to a peal of bells. The lady put her hands up in the air. "I'm not here to harm you dear, My name is Esme Cullen, I'm here to help you" her voice too rang like a bell. Her skin white and slightly illuminated

"I still don't understand"

"There are somethings you need to know-to understand what has happened" Esme watched me, watching my reaction,

Foggy, painful memories began to swirl, Royce's heartless laughter, the pain, the beautiful people, the hideous burning and the screaming. I shuddered everything was wrong, everything was not natural. I could see lights that I couldn't see before, dust particles flew before my eyes as I twirled my hand in the muti-colored particles. Catching the light making a little rainbow, one color I had never seen before. It was beautiful...but not right......

"What am I?" I asked my voice coming out scared, but like a soft whistle. There was a silence, Which was rich because I could hear the birds chirping loudly outside as though they were singing in my ear. Esme was hesitating, "Say it" I whispered. No answer, she stop there frozen, her hands on her sides "Say it!" I demanded this time. I could see that she was thinking, thinking to much. Shouldn't bother to spare my feelings. "out loud!" She looked at me, her kind gentle eyes creased with sadness, her full lips half mouthed:

"Vampire"

~*~

My feet hitting the ground. A strange sensation over whelming me, unlimited power sprung in my legs. Esme ran close behind me. What I needed- she said, to claim this thirst was _blood_. Yes blood. But I didn't care, I wanted it to be claimed. It wasn't normal the way I ran through the woods. Sticks, thorn bushes didn't tear my skin, but creased it as though they were gentle feathers. And the forest was not a blur of green, yellow, and brown as it should have been. But clear and I could pick up every little detail of the bark and moss. A group of elk were drinking by the waterbed. I sniffed the morning air, my prey just a few feet away. They could sense a predator in their mist. They scattered off, running in separate directions.

I took on after them. Me, being so much faster I managed to skid in front of the alpha male, the elk's heart beat stormed. Making my throat burn-it was very appealing. But the animal blood, had edge that wasn't inviting. Almost repulsive. I lurched myself on the elk, the burning slowly muting. As I had my first feed. After I was done, I was still unbearably thirsty.

A loud roar, came from behind me. A large, mahogany grizzly bear was growling behind me. I spun around, a old fear rose up inside of me. I was always terrified of bears. Big mass of fur and snarling teeth. I was about to run away. But something told me that I could actually _take on_. This bear. The large mammal took a swipe at me. I ducked gracefully away. And kicked the bear, causing it to fly backwards. A loud crack echoed through the forest as some of the Bear's bone broke. I tackled the bear, pinned to the ground, sunk my razor sharp teeth into it's neck and had another feed. I then pulled away. Disgusted at the mess I had made. I wiped off some fur on my clothes.

It was only then did I realize, that what I was wearing was not mine. My clothes had been torn to pieces by Royce and his men. My fists clenched up and if it could, my blood would boil. I stared down and the lovely long white flowing dress, that was now covered in fur and blood. I would have to apologize to Esme about that. I turned around to Esme. She had hunted to, but not one droplet of blood had fallen on her. I stared enviously at her spotless dress. "You'll get better" She promised me. I nodded, my head swimming with thoughts. "There's something you should see" Esme said softly gesturing to the small creek where the herd of Elk were previously drinking. I walked slowly to the pool of water. If I was a Vampire...Did that mean I didn't have a reflection? I leaned over and peered into the clear liquid and inhaled in shock.

That was me right? If I searched, I found familiar features of mine. At first Vanity swelled up in me, as I stared down at this glorious, stunning, beautiful, inhuman face. Now I truly was the beautiful women in the world! But then I saw her eyes. Scarlet, above the dark crimson eyes her blond eyebrows creased into the middle. And terror ran through me....I was a monster!

I stood up and span around to Esme, I could feel my face twisted into a horrible grimace. "The...The eyes! " I exclaimed. Her eyes were a warm light gold. Esme nodded sympathetic.

"Don't worry" she soothed, "They will soon cool down to a lighter colour" I shook my head confused. "Animal blood turns our eye colour a goldish- colour while human blood turns them red." she paused, and then continued on. "You can make your own choices, but we do not drink human blood"

I sighed. Esme's pretty face twisted into a sad smile. "Rosalie?"

"Yes?" I answered. Still not used to my wind chime voice.

"Would you like to stay with us? You have to do...if you don't want to but I ju-"

"I'd love to" I said, forcing a smile. Esme then walked towards me, deliberately slowly-as though she didn't want to startle me. And gave me a gentle hug. I hesitated but, hugged her back.

~*~

The Cullen's house was far more luxurious, than mine...well my old home. But it was decent, surly Mother and Father were wondering where I was? I should see them. But as if on cue my throat burned as if I had hot wax poured down my throat. What about Vera? Would she be wondering where I was? The Cullen house, was full of lavish designed, bright and full of colour. Furniture like tables, were a solid, rich, strong brown, were draped in: Red, blue and gold. Old priceless oil paintings sat on the wall. The largest one was of three men. Dressed like royalty. The snowy haired one, who stood in front. (which I assume is the leader) half leaned over the balcony. His eyes blood red too. But it did occur to me that they were probably _a lot _older than me. Two other, royal looking men stood behind him. Both had the same air of superber as each other. Only then did I noticed who didn't in that picture. Carlsie the blond angle stood a few feet away. His eyes a bright gold. Looking sad as his head was half turned away from the crowd of what it looked like: humans, below.

Esme was gesturing over to the two male Cullens, Carlise-Tall, lean, blond, pale, with a crease between his eyebrows as I came in. and then Edward, also tall, lean, Muscular, with teased up bronze hair. Edward must have a lot of women running after him. But one look at his handsome face scowling at me, put me off straight away.

"Rosalie?" Carlise asked me. "We haven't officially met, let me officially introduce myself. My name is Carlise Cullen, This is my wife, Esme Cullen" he wrapped a arm around Esme's waist and pulled her closer to him. "And this is our son Edward" Edward held out a hand. I hesitancy took it. "welcome" he said in his velvet voice. Why was everyone acting like I was some bomb that was about to go off?

"Not a bomb" Edward smirked. "Newborns tend to be a bit crazy" Goodness! Did I say that out loud? "No" Edward's smirk grew bigger, showing all of his razor sharp teeth. "I can read minds" I raised a eyebrow sceptically. Really? what am I thinking now then?

"Really? What am I thinking now then?" what a show off.

"what a show off" how rude!

"How rude!"

"Stop it! Don't make me mad!"

"Edward!" Esme scowled, frowning at Edward's ungentlemanly like behavior.

I rolled my eyes. Calming myself. I had this bizarre urge to rip his head off and burn him to a pile of ashes. I hope he heard that. "I meant what I said, Rosalie" Esme's lovely voice snapped me out of my angry thought. "You are welcomed to stay with us"

"Yes" Carlise agreed, "How ever long as you wish" I almost smiled. Almost.

~*~

I leaned my back against the ivory window frame. Perched up on the cushioned window sill. Watching my ice-white arm _sparkle_, like thousands of of tiny diamond facets were embedded into my skin. It was outrageously beautiful, but it was a painful reminder that I wasn't human anymore. I had been living with the Cullens a total of three days now, and they were a nice lot. But I had been keeping to myself. It only just occurred to me now that I hadn't slept a wink, and wasn't tired at all. I guess I don't sleep now. Feeling sorry for myself. Once again, I tried to cry. But no tears would come. I had so much room in my head to think. Far more than what I was used to. It was so easy to feel all completely different emotions all at once.

A freesia and rose scent, wafted into the room. Esme. "How are you, Rosalie?" It didn't feel right, Esme calling calling me Rosalie instead of Rose. But I don't mention this. "I'm fine thank you" This is patronizing. I feel so cold. "Esme?" I asked the caramel haired Vampire.

"Yes?" she breathed and sat next to me. "What is it?" she smiled kindly.

I turned to her and asked: "Is Edward your real son? No offense but you seem to young to have a son of 17 years of age"

Esme looked down at her slender fingers. "Not biologically no, but I consider him my son in so many ways....Carlise and I can't have children of our own..."

"I'm sorry-"

"No...It's not your fault...It just comes with being a vampire"

"What?" I choked. That doesn't mean what I think it means right?

"We-we can't have children, we are frozen...trap in time"

My ruby eyes widen and I felt my cold heart take a imaginary plunge. "WHAT?" My face scrunched up. I was trying to cry, but my body wouldn't let me. "I can't have children? EVER?"

Esme sadly shook her head. And saw red, I wanted to claw up the curtains. Scream my protest at the wind. So I took off. Running down the stairs running through the woods with unimaginable speed. Smashing trees at random, Jumping over fallen logs, doing flips several feet in the air, flipping over herd of animals as they scattered away.

I didn't know where I was going. But I knew I was searching for answers. I found myself running a familiar path. Was I going home?

**Lilacstime: Rose sure is RAWRING a bit isn't she? OOOh I wonder where she is going!??**

**XD **


End file.
